


战时同盟

by Rebort



Category: Brawl Stars (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebort/pseuds/Rebort
Summary: ※雪莉雅琪※战争背景
Relationships: Shelly/Jacky





	战时同盟

她抿了抿嘴唇上残留的烟草苦味，她把嘴角的弧度牵到最大，她高声笑道，来吧!来吧!

接着她被一把摁在地上，底下的石块磕疼了女孩的背部，弄出咔哒咔哒的声响。几乎超出雅琪的反应速度的，她本就破破烂烂、浸透鲜血的衣服被一把尖端发黑的匕首沿领口闪电般一路撕开，像女人处理濒死的兔子那样，雪莉死死摁住她，眯起眼睛，似乎下一秒就要把她开膛剖腹活活吞咽下她所有跳动的血管肉块。女孩的双腿被粗暴地拉开了，立刻地，她尝到了女人唇上的粗糙裂口和结痂的血块，两瓣粘满血沫的唇紧贴着碾磨在一起，雅琪立刻反过来啃噬她，用犬齿狠狠划开紧绷的肌肉咬出豁口和血珠，和着灰色空气咽进口腔和食道，直到她们都呼吸不畅面色发红。雪莉隔着一个过分危险的距离凝视她，拨开她额前一缕沾着血滴的墨蓝发丝，望向女孩的眼神越来越晦暗不清。

这是你承诺的。女人健壮的腿部肌肉卡住她灵活的双腿，手掌撑住地面以防她们的位置瞬间倒转。她粗重地呼吸着，热度打在女孩耳廓边，突兀地笑了。No te arrepientas.雅琪擦了把脸上的血，液体模糊着扩散开来，顺着她脸颊线条向下滑过胸口。她攥住女人手腕晕上一片猩红花朵，用下一秒就把骨头折断的力气。

你是个疯子，她狂笑着，情不自禁地，雪白阳光把她们笼罩在这一处小小草丛里，像舞台上聚光灯，我很喜欢!来吧，来吧!


End file.
